


Child's Play

by Mismatchedsocks01



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Happy Ending, I'm Sorry, M/M, Mutually Unrequited, No Beth, Scheming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 16:40:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7113763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mismatchedsocks01/pseuds/Mismatchedsocks01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Reid had suggested he babysit Henry so JJ could go on her girls night,  this was NOT what he had in mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Child's Play

**Author's Note:**

> My apologies to anyone who actually reads this, this is my first fanfiction and I don't really know how to do this, so I hope it isn't too painful to read.

He couldn't believe this was happening. Years of pining and hidden glances went unnoticed and now he was going to be outed in the most humiliating fashion by a 6 year old and a 3 year old as part of a game. A godforsaken game. Not even that, a _tea party._

When he had agreed to watch Henry so JJ could go on her girls night with Prentiss and Garcia, he certainly hadn't realised his night would include the joint supervision of a play date with Hotch and his son, Jack. Hotch, his boss. His hot, straight boss. His hot, straight boss who he happened to have been suppressing feelings for since the Dowd debacle, who he had been in love with for nearly seven years. Well, six years, nine months, three weeks and four days.

And now, thanks to the two boys, his biggest secret was about to come out in a tea party game due to their insistence on role playing. With Hotch as the gallant knight in shining armour. And Reid as the damsel in distress. And both boys had revealed a surprising flair for the dramatic, and had coerced the two into playing along with their fantasy.

They had also proven to have very active imaginations, meaning Hotch and Reid had to act along in detail to meet the standards of the two BAU progenies. So far, Reid was of the opinion that Hotch had got the much better end of the deal, sat on a small stool at a child sized table in his cardboard suit of armour. His seat was opposite Reid’s, and so was his expression, the amusement gracing his features a stark contrast to the resignation ingrained in Reid’s, although this was understandable given the situation and his state of dress – a pink tutu and feather boa and a tiara were fitted haphazardly over his regular slacks, shirt and sweater vest, forced into place by not only the boys’ strength when they wrestled him to the floor, but the combined power of their puppy-dog eyes.

This didn't appear to be the end of their humiliation though, Reid realised as the boys returned with plastic cups from the kitchen playset and a toy ride-around horse-on-a-stick. Oh no, it had only just begun. What followed was a blurry hour of blushes and stuttering, of awkward acting and almost moments as Jack and Henry directed Reid to stand and squeal in the corner and Hotch to ‘ride in’ and sweep Reid off his feet and onto the back of his horse after fighting off the imaginary dragon, resulting in the two being pressed well into each other’s personal space, with Reid almost plastered along Hotch’s back before both were granted the reprieve of having to sit down for tea with their courtiers, Lords Jack and Henry of Virginia.

By the time both were settled and snoozing, worn out from the excitement of having two grown ups to play pretend with at their sleepover, Reid was well and truly mentally and physically exhausted, with Hotch not faring much better as they both collapsed onto the sofa.

“I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable earlier Reid,” Hotch said, breaking the silence, “but when I get the chance, I like to play along as much as possible to make up for when I can’t join in.”

“It’s okay, Hotch,” Reid mumbled in replied, “I was fine with it. You shouldn’t worry though, you’re a great dad to Jack. You may not be there all the time, but when you are, Jack knows he’s got you fully there and knows how important and loved he is, and that’s all that matters.”

“Thanks Reid,” replied Hotch, yawning.

“Anytime. And anyway, I now have a comprehensive understanding of the modern fairytale, so how could I complain?”

Hotch breathed a laugh and turned to face Reid. “Well not all parts of a modern fairytale. I believe we may have missed one key feature.“

“What could we have possibly missed? They had more vivid fantasies than some Unsubs!” Came the exclaimed response.

There was another huffed laugh and then soft lips brushed Reid’s, carrying with them a whispered “True love's kiss”, before they descended with more pressure, stealing the air from Reid’s lungs as his mind exploded with realisations and possibilities, his eyes closing and lips beginning to move in response before pulling away, panting for breath.

“I think we got that bit done better than all the other parts. “ Reid breathed.

“Oh really,” came the reply, “And there was me thinking we should try that again.”

Their lips met again and, as caught up as they were in each other, both men on the couch failed to notice the two small heads peering round the doorway, smiles gracing their faces. After all, no matter your age, it’s always great when your plan comes together.


End file.
